Zeus' Daughter, The Greek Goddess of Fire
by Otaku-neesan
Summary: Zeus decided that just one teacher of humanity was not enough, and sent a goddess to help the gods see it from their point of view. She's then spirited away to the academy from her nice, comfy home, and Kobuchi Shino is pissed. When she arrives, will she find that not every god loves Yui? And is Shino really Shino? Read to find out. (Rated T for language)


There was a bright light, a flash so blinding, that a normal human would've gone permanently blind from seeing it. Good thing the girl in the small room wasn't. She merely blinked, and looked on in interest as a fourteen or fifteen year old girl appeared on the previously human-free floor, apparently unconscious. The girl on the floor had long purple hair (that was tied in a ponytail with red ribbon) and a Japanese middle-school uniform on. She also had a small sword pendant on a cord around her neck. The first girl stared at her for a second, before sighing.

She would've totally picked the girl up and carried her away to a safer place, if not for the fact that it might be a trap. She sighed once more, before turning away and exiting the room, her knee-length blonde hair swishing around her. She randomly wandered around for a while down the open halls, before spotting someone very, very familiar. She grinned, pearly white teeth shining in the sun, and waved her hand at them, calling out loudly, "Puppy-chan~!"

The god swiveled around to look at where the voice had come from, before freezing up in shock. His voice trembled a bit when he whispered in disbelief, "Shi-Shi...?"

The girl spread her arms wide and invited the shocked god in for a hug. "Aw, c'mon, Puppy-chan! Did you really miss me that much? I was only gone a little bit!"

The god sprang at her like the animal he was nicknamed for, hugging her around the waist and kneeling on the floor, resting his cheek on her stomach. He trembled a bit, and happy tears were leaking from the corners of his eyes, making the blonde melt a little bit inside. She patted his head and whispered soothing words to him, knowing with how close they had been, leaving for so long had probably not been the best time for him.

Eventually, the emotional god got up, before embracing her properly this time, hugging her tightly around the shoulders. She hugged him back with a soft smile and a laugh, before saying, "I missed you too, Puppy-chan..."

Then she pulled away and struck a pose with a giggle. "Ne, ne, Puppy-chan, how do I look after all these years?"

He examined her features. She had crystal blue eyes, framed by long, thick eyelashes. Her high cheekbones made her face look regal, and elegant, and her full lips looked to always be smiling. Her golden, perpetually messy locks reached down to the back of her knees, and her bangs were swept to the left of her face, covering one twinkling eye. Her skin was slightly more tanned than last he saw, and she had grown slightly taller, but she otherwise looked practically the same as when she had left, making him smile a bit.

"You haven't changed, Shi-Shi," He answered honestly. She pouted and stopped posing.

"Aw, really? I went to Japan mainly so the bitchy blonde would stop bragging about how much better she looked than any of the other deities. Her and her stupid 'hourglass figure'. Hourglass figure, my _ass._ We all _know_ she used her divine powers on herself the _second_ she learned how to use them."

The god had to stifle a laugh behind his hand. "Your attitude hasn't changed, either, Shi-Shi," He commented with a chuckle.

She scowled at him. "Shush, you. Just because we're related, doesn't mean I won't beat your ass."

He gulped, and took a step back. She giggled, and patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't injure you _too_ much. I'll save the harsh beatings for that lazy alcoholic, Dionysus."

The god in front of her inwardly shivered, and sent out a prayer to Dionysus. He would need it.

* * *

 _ **Ok, I hoped all of you liked this first chapter of "Zeus' Daughter, The Greek Goddess of Fire." It is my very first Kamigami no Asobi fanfic, and Hulu was being weird, so I couldn't watch the first episode for a second time to align it with my story. I'll try again soon, when I upload my next chapter. If it doesn't work, it will be based off of my memory, so don't be expecting too much when you read it. Just saying. I will upload a chapter every week (at least until school starts up again), on Thursdays. If I can't do it on Thursdays (or the occasional Friday), then I will do two chapters the next week. Anyways, please R &R.**_

 _ **Ja ne!~**_


End file.
